


SV: Lady In Red

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: After an arduous night of politicking, Lex seeks out a lady - or a man, whatever - to take the edge off.





	SV: Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Bound  
  
For Velvetglove and Thamiris and Fashes on their co-birthday! Thanks for bearing with me as I experiment with genderfuckfic.  


* * *

The club was loud. The pounding beat drowned out his thoughts and provided a welcome distraction from the hours of bullshit he'd put himself through tonight. While the money earned would go to a worthy cause, those at the event itself cared nothing for the cause. Metropolis' finest paid exorbitant amounts of money to any charity that would get them in the papers, well-dressed and generous to the eyes of the beholders, as well as a hefty tax deduction at the end of the year. Lex participated because it was expected of him and because the money went to those who needed it more than he did. To Lex's continued disgust, though, the night was just another example of overdressed phonies who couldn't care less where the money went. They were there for their own selfish reasons, and Lex would rather have nothing to do with them.

 

He preferred the club. There were no politics here. When someone flirted with him, he could be nearly certain that it was because they wanted to get laid as much as he did, not because they wanted a merger that was more corporate than physical. Lex played those games himself. It was necessary, and sometimes even enjoyable, but he much preferred the honesty of the club, where the only things that were fake were diamonds and breasts and other body parts.

 

The looks he received were not unexpected. His appearance always attracted a second glance from most people, whether it was because of his bald head or his local celebrity or some combination of the two. Tonight, though, he was more noticeable than usual, given that he had come straight from the dinner to the club and was still in formal wear. He was far too overdressed for the club, but he wouldn't be for long. No, not for long.

 

He'd already found her.

 

Lex ignored the looks as he weaved through openings in the crowd on the dance floor, not bothering to pretend his goal was any place but the bar she was leaning against. She was beautiful, even from a distance, her subtle curves encased in a skin-tight red dress. Leaning casually against a stool, one arm on the bar, she trailed her fingers through a pile of discarded peanut shells, staring thoughtfully into space. Lex would bring her back to earth, he decided.

 

As Lex approached, though, it became apparent that the woman he'd chosen was no woman at all. Despite her alluring curves and fine features, the person inside the dress was clearly a man.

 

This reality, though, did not deter Lex from his course. He had slept with men and he had slept with women. How different could it be to sleep with a man who was dressed as a woman?

 

He stood behind her at the bar and reached for a peanut from the bowl beside her hand. She had to be aware of his presence, but she didn't acknowledge him. Lex tried another tactic. "I'd like to buy you a drink."

 

"Well, who am I to turn you down?" She made no attempt to disguise her voice, although she spoke quietly, a hint of femininity in her masculine voice. Lex smiled and motioned to the bartender.

 

"Two apple martinis for the lady and I," he ordered. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was appropriate to refer to her as a woman without asking; but if she was dressed as a woman, it made sense that she wanted to be addressed as a woman. Didn't it? For once, Lex found himself at a loss as to the rules for this kind of encounter. Perhaps if he knew her name. After the bartender turned his attention to the drinks, Lex murmured, "And who am I buying a drink for?"

 

Her chuckle was low and throaty. "A lady who's very pleased to have met you." She turned around then, presenting Lex with evidence of her pleasure pressing against his thigh. There was something insanely hot about that, this gorgeous man, woman, hard and beautiful, painted nails curling into his chest. "But you can call me Kali."

 

"Kali," he repeated. The name felt exotic in his mouth, as exotic as she looked, as out of place in this club as he was in his tux. Two outsiders drawn together by fate. Or maybe just lust. "You can call me Lex."

 

Her eyes darkened as she trailed her hand up to his shoulder, then down his arm. She shifted against him and Lex was reminded why he'd come here in the first place. Before he could say anything, she was reading his mind, ignoring the martinis set on the bar behind them. "Why don't we go some place to be alone, Lex?"

 

"Indeed," he agreed, absently withdrawing a bill from his wallet and pressing it to the counter, watching as she disappeared. Intrigued, he followed, pushing through the throng of dancers filling the room so as not to lose a glimpse of her. Lex didn't usually chase after women, but she was no ordinary woman. She was the most beautiful man Lex had ever seen, and he was not about to let her get away.

 

"Is this alone enough for you?" Her low voice was surprisingly easy to hear beneath the heavy breathing and grunting and moaning coming from the back rooms on either side of them. The reluctance must have shown on his face because she was leaning in, strangely unintimidating despite her height. She was taller than he was, Lex realized, when she wasn't leaning against a bar. She leaned against the wall now, trailing a finger down the side of his face. It was the first time she'd touched him. Lex's eyes slid almost closed as he tried to follow the motion of her finger, stroking in time to grunts coming from just down the corridor. "Or would you rather go back to my place?"

 

Her place. Lex opened his mouth to suggest his place, because he never went home with anyone, but her finger followed, snagging his lower lip with the tip of her nail. Dumbfounded at his reaction to this, Lex looked up into her face, and nodded. He was hooked, and he wasn't going to be able to walk away. His father would call it a weakness. Lex called it seduction.

 

She was staying, Lex discovered when their cab stopped, in the same hotel that Lex was. It would make for an easy getaway in the morning, he thought approvingly. And if he needed to get anything from his suite of rooms... well. The end to his night was shaping up to be much better than the beginning.

 

He touched her for the first time in the elevator. A hand in her hair, a sensuous kiss, all the while trying to decide whether to approach the situation as he would with a man, hard and fast, or with a woman, slow and steady. Her obvious state of arousal indicated no need for foreplay, but a tease could be beneficial. Get her to come, get her to relax, all the better to fuck her when they got up to her room.

 

His lips were on her throat when the elevator lurched to a stop. As he looked, she took her finger off the emergency stop button. "I can't wait," she whispered, then took his hand and pressed it between her thighs. Lex paused with his mouth over her Adam's apple, and he couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't think of her as a her.

 

Kali was perfect. His cock fit perfectly in Lex's hand, and if only he knew her real name so he could call him that. Her. Dammit, names had never mattered before. He could only wonder why it took gender ambiguity for him to want the answer to the question he never wanted to ask anyway. The question he only asked because it was the fair thing to do.

 

Fair didn't seem to matter right now. Not with the cock of a boy in a dress in his hand, a boy who looked too much like a girl to be real. Lex peeled the material up past her hips, and his cock swelled in Lex's hand. It wasn't until Lex heard the thump of her head against the elevator wall that he realized his shirt front was splattered with come.

 

"Your turn," she murmured, and before Lex could figure out what was happening, Kali had him pressed up against the metal and she was on her knees, ruby earrings dangling against her well-defined cheekbones. Everything about her was red, from the heels of her shoes to the glow of her eyes. Lex stared, fascinated, before he realized something.

 

"You know there are cameras in here," he warned her, his voice strained as she reached up to unzip his slacks. Kali only looked up at him, licked her lips, and smiled.

 

"I know."

 

She knew. The simple words rolled around in his head, playing with his mind as he reached back and wrapped his hands around the rail in the elevator. She knew and she liked the idea, and he'd never realized how useful these rails were. He wouldn't have still been standing without them, and he was going to have rails installed in every single elevator in the country just so he could hold onto them while he was getting sucked off. The only thing that could have possibly made this better would have been if the elevator were moving.

 

Her tongue flicked out over the head of his cock and Lex gripped the rail tighter, trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of protection before he saw that she'd already taken care of it. In no time, all he could look at was her mouth, the way her lips parted just before she took him in. Lex had a hard time keeping his eyes open after that, but the sensations were tenfold, making his toes curl in his shoes and his hands clench around the metal as he thrust forward into her mouth, encouraged by the sharp nails biting into his ass. She knew just what he liked, and she was making him love it. If control was something he wanted he would have had to fight for it by this point, but he was beyond needing control. All he needed was to come and to have his feet on the ground again, because he knew he was going to fall.

 

She pulled him in further, taking him into her throat and Lex had to close his eyes, shifted his hands on the rails and gripped them from the opposite direction. He was holding on so tightly he was probably doing some serious damage to his wrists and forearms, and he was going to need them later. Letting go with his left hand, Lex twisted his fingers in her hair and fucked her hard. If anyone could take it, she could, and he couldn't, because his other hand was slipping off the metal bar and there were stars on the ceiling of the elevator. There was a camera up there, watching him fall apart. Lex kept his eyes shut.

 

Maybe no one was watching.

 

"There are cameras in here too, you know," Kali informed Lex casually as she breezed into her suite, no more than two doors down from where Lex was staying. Lex had to admit he was surprised by that fact. This wasn't one of the cheaper hotels, nor were the suites inexpensive. Perhaps he'd jumped to an incorrect assumption of Kali's financial situation based on her... appearance.

 

"Oh, I know," Lex replied dryly, scanning the sitting room as Kali closed and locked the door behind him. Lex had been made well aware of the cameras from the first time he'd stayed here. The following day, he'd been on the front page of the tabloids, fucking someone who was clearly another man. The photo had been blurred, of course, and his lawyers had sued each and every one of the magazines that had run the picture, winning by 'proving' that the picture was a fake. Usually it would have been difficult to prove fake something that was completely real, but that was what Lex's money was for. He would have been satisfied with letting the public speculate, but his lawyers didn't think it was a good idea. And Lex tended to listen to his lawyers.

 

When he turned around, Kali was watching him with raised eyebrows, a hand on one hip.

 

"You've stayed here before?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

 

"Many times." Bypassing the couch in the middle of the room, Lex made his way to the fireplace, turning it on out of habit as he made quick work of his bowtie. He would be spending the night and losing his clothes anyway, so he tossed the tie and his jacket in a nearby chair. It would be more convenient to tell Kali he was staying just down the hall so he could find some more comfortable clothes... but Kali didn't need to know that. It wasn't like Lex's dates ever told him where they were staying, although he always managed to find out where they lived. "Is this your first time here?"

 

"You could say that," Kali purred, suddenly right behind him. Lex smiled and turned to face her, reaching for the top button of his shirt. Kali brushed his hand aside. "Let me," she whispered. Lex was helpless to refuse her. He watched, fascinated, as she methodically slid each button through each hole, smooth as silk despite the nails that must have made the action difficult. By the time she reached the last button, tugging up to release his shirt from where it was tucked into his slacks, Lex was hard again.

 

"Forgive the cliche," Lex said roughly, "but you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

 

Kali's eyes flashed an unusual color at that moment, her face softening into a sincere, if sharp, smile. "How kind of you," she murmured, curling her fingers in his shirt before she tossed it on top of his other clothes on the chair. "I guess you know your way to the bedroom?"

 

Lex stopped short of saying it wasn't rocket science, determined not to do anything that would make Kali change her mind about his being here. "Yes..." Lex, ready to take her direction and head for the bedroom, stopped short when he saw what Kali was doing. Her back was to him, one foot on the sofa in front of her, the dress clinging to her curves as she removed first one shoe, and then the other. Kali had one gorgeous ass, and Lex was ready to fuck her right there over the edge of the sofa. "But what's wrong with starting right here?"

 

Before Kali had a chance to stand up all the way and look at him, Lex approached her from behind, sliding his hand up her spine and leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. Kali sighed, her head dipping forward as Lex continued his assault, his hands sliding down to her hips, his body molded to her back. He trailed one hand down her stomach, finding her hard again, as hard as he was, her ass firm and smooth against his trapped cock. Moaning quietly, Lex bit down on the back of her neck, relieved when she reacted well to the stimulus. Kali arched back into him. Lex was sure he could come just from this, just from touching her and rubbing against her. Scraping his teeth over the back of her neck, Lex reached up with his other hand to cup an impressively realistic breast.

 

"Bedroom," Kali demanded, and Lex didn't hesitate to obey. Oh, he attempted not to rush, not to be impatient, but that was difficult with a woman like Kali. Lex stripped out of the rest of his clothes, turning around to find a... man in the doorway. Only the still-present makeup and ruby earrings, as well as the look in her eyes, reminded him that this was still Kali. Lex couldn't help but stare at her very manly chest and wonder if she still expected him to refer to him as a her. "It's a special bra," she said, apparently by way of explanation. "I can put it back on if you want me to."

 

Lex shook his head. "No," he murmured, unable to stop staring. Kali was beautiful as a woman, but as a man, he - she? - was even more astounding. Lex swallowed hard, holding back as long as he could before he asked the inevitable question. "Are you still Kali?"

 

Kali gave him a perturbed look. "Are you still Lex?"

 

It was on the tip of Lex's tongue to argue that it wasn't the same thing, but what did he know about it? Maybe it was the same thing to Kali. And did pronouns and names really matter when he had a beautiful woman and a gorgeous man who wanted to spend the night with him? There was no way Lex was going to ruin this. "Last time I checked," he replied with an amused smile. After what seemed an indeterminable amount of time, Kali smiled back. Lex approached him - he couldn't help thinking of Kali as a him like this; this Kali was all man - and reached up to frame Kali's face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

 

Kali closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't be." Opening his eyes again, Kali gazed down at Lex, and Lex was blown away by the intensity he saw there. When Kali leaned down for a kiss, Lex accepted and reciprocated with complete abandon.

 

Kali was pushing him down onto the bed, and Lex wasn't complaining. He surrendered to the kiss, to Kali's weight above him, to the exquisite pleasure of Kali's cock rubbing against his. He was close to coming when Kali stopped, reaching to the side for condoms and lube. And Lex, with not enough brain cells with which to think before speaking, said, "I want to fuck you."

 

Kali paused.

 

"You already did." Kali laughed at Lex's bemused expression, shaking his head as he rubbed lube over his fingers. Big, thick fingers that hadn't seemed that big and thick before. "In the elevator."

 

Lex was tempted to argue that that didn't count; he'd only fucked Kali's mouth. Then again, that was still fucking. What the hell; one good turn deserved another. Lex smiled slowly. "All right," he began good-naturedly, "I'll let you fuck me tonight." Kali raised his eyebrows at Lex's show of generosity. "But only if you let me fuck you tomorrow."

 

"Lex," Kali said with a smile, "if you can find me tomorrow, then I'll certainly let you fuck me."

 

Lex frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Where was Kali - going... "Fuck." Kali grinned as he pumped his fingers in and out of Lex's ass, reaching further back every few strokes to press up against Lex's prostate. Groaning, Lex let his head fall back and arched into it, counterthrusting to each thrust of Kali's fingers.

 

"Okay," Kali murmured, and before Lex knew what was happening, his ass was full of Kali's cock. Maybe he was a bit dazed and confused from all the events of the night so far, but fuck. Kali was *good*. His ass burned from the stretch of Kali's cock, in the best way possible, Kali's thrusts smooth and sure as a result of an expert application of lube. Lex let out a hiss at the thought that Kali had done this with other men, other women, but his jealousy was soon assuaged by the increasing frequency of their thrusts. Kali's weight pinned him to the bed, his mouth opening wetly over Lex's, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of Lex's head. Not one to refrain from participating, Lex dug his fingers into Kali's ass, pulling him in deeper, thrusting up against him. Determined to feel Kali come inside him, Lex squeezed around Kali's cock, applying all of his focus to that one action. Unfortunately, that only made him harder, brought him closer to orgasm. Kali groaned against his mouth and Lex bit his own lip, trying again.

 

Then one of Kali's hands wrapped around his cock, and it was over.


End file.
